The Storm That Kills
by LadyLove131
Summary: Stormy's been acting weird, and her sisters are curious why. When a terrible day happens to her she losses her memory and somebody claims that she's the princess of Dretamist! Read and Review. Flames are welcome cause my cats eat them. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB!**

Stormy watched the sky, so bright and happy, in a grumpy mood. With an unenthusiastic flick of her wrist she grinned as all the animals ducked for cover as dark clouds filtered in, as lightning struck the ground, as the wind knocked trees down.

The door to her room opened suddenly, showing her sister Darcy, Stormy felt her eye twitch as she glared at her immediate older sister. This didn't go unnoticed by Darcy who watched curiously as her younger sister sat stomped over to her bed and sank into the fluffy pillows face down.

Finally Darcy gave up,

"Okay, what put you into a bad mood?"

"Who said I was in a bad mood!" Came the muffled response after some time.

"For one there's a raging storm going on outside. Plus you've been acting weird ever since that music pixie beat you." Darcy raised an eyebrow, Stormy may be dense but she wasn't stupid.

"What's it to you if I'm 'okay' or not?" Stormy mumbled still face down. Darcy frowned, that wasn't the usual response Stormy would give, okay maybe it was but defiantly not the tone she said it with. Darcy shrugged.

"It's time for dinner."

"Not hungry"

"Icy will wonder where you are."

"Let her wonder I'm. Not. HUNGRY." Darcy heard the threat forming in her little sister's throat.

"Fine, I'll let her be the one to come get you next time. I don't want to deal with you anymore!" And with that said Darcy left not seeing the form of her sister shake. As soon as she felt her sister's presence disappear Stormy let out a sob.

The thunder boomed louder than ever. The lightning struck hard and fast. The wind howled as if it was put in pain by the sobs that were ripped from its mistress' throat.

Suddenly Stormy felt a gentle hand stroke her frizzed hair and rub small circles on the small girl's back. Stormy froze terrified that her sister came back.

She slowly looked up and through her tears she saw a woman with long brown hair, with kind sea blue eyes. In horror she recognized this woman.

"Mom?"

"Dear?" In terror Stormy let out scream she threw herself at the window. Cracks appeared each time she threw herself at it. Her mother took a look of confusion.

"Stormabelle, what is the matter?"

"My-My mother i-i-is d-d-d-de-dead. You are NOT Lily Beth!" Her 'mother' couldn't reply as the window broke. Glass shattered on the floor and on Stormy, rain flooded in the room as Stormy pushed herself out the window.

A fatal mistake as Stormy wasn't in her witch-form. Stormy heard her small body crunch as it hit the ground. Blood oozed from her neck, and stomach, the only bad cuts the glass caused. In a vain attempt to stand and run, Stormy saw her arm and leg bent in a way to odd for comfort.

A dark shape loomed over her, blood gurgled from the cut in her neck, a vain attempt to scream for help before Stormy was knocked out.

_**ICY'S P.O.V.**_

Icy watched, eyes narrowed in suspicion as Darcy came over alone.

"No Stormy?"

"Nope, said she's not hungry, next time you're getting her. I'm done; I've been trying to get her out of her room for eight days she hasn't even left to eat! I can't deal with her sulking. I mean it was just a pixie!" Darcy growled.

Icy felt a strange emotion prick at her skin. It wasn't irritation it was more like …. concern?

"Wait she hasn't had gone to eat with us in like eight days right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"If she hasn't eaten in eight days, then that means." Their eyes' widened. An icy cold feeling gripped itself around Icy's throat. Ironic right.(A.N. Sorry bad pun couldn't help myself :D)

A scream ripped through the air coming from the,

"DORMS!" The sisters literally ran so fast that their feet left the ground. As they got to Stormy's room, they realized that a teacher already beat them to it.

"Ms. Jargan!" The gray- haired woman looked at them as they rushed inside a look of confusion was crossed with anxiety came onto her face.

"Where's Stor-" Darcy stopped talking as they saw the shattered window.

"I-I found her crying- no more like sobbing- and she spoke in a different language then screamed shoved herself against the window it shattered and she fell I went to see if she was okay but she was gone"

By the time the woman finished more and more witches gathered around.

Icy and Darcy turned into their witch forms and flew out into the storm they landed on the ground where Stormy should've landed. All there was was a crushed bush and a lot of blood.

"Stormy where are you?"Icy whispered as thunder crackled.

_**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**_

Ruthgard Winstler watched as the small girl on his couch woke. Her sea-blue eyes were hazy, but sharp at the same time. Her hair was soaked and a bandage wrapped around her head. As well as her neck, arms, legs, and torso.

"Who- who are you?" she asked.

"My dear I am Ruthgard Wintsler. The Emperor of Dretamist. What do you remember my dear?"

"Nothing I don't even know my name." She frowned.

"Oh my! You must have hit your head when you fell off your horse. Do you wish me to tell you who you are?"

"Yes please"

"You are Princess Dreamica. You are the heir to my throne, because you are my daughter. You were starting a race when an assassin tried to murder you. Luckily and unfortunately you fell off and got hurt."

Stormy frowned, "I don't feel like a princess, then again I do have amnesia, but I remember two girls. One had white hair a blue eyes and the other had hazel eyes and brown hair, who are they?"

"I'm sure that was just a dream."

"Oh. Where are we?"

"In Dretamist."

**Da da da dum! What will happen to Stormy/ Dreamica? Stay tuned! Please Flames are welcome my Kitties will eat them! NUM NUM NUM! Anywho Ruthgard and are my oc's SO DON'T STEAL THEM!  
>Hugs&amp;Kisses,<strong>

**The Lady of Love!**


	2. Announcement

Hey it's me again,no this isn't a chapter, I realized that my message wasn't fully written in my TTSF AN so I thought I'd let y'all know what I'm planning for all my stories! Kk here's a list:

The Tears Still Fall: I will continue to update this story, my goal is toupdate a new chapter once every two weeks.

Secret of the Feathers: I will continue to update once I get more applications filled because I really need help so even if you do it for fun I will most likely put your character in my story. Please, please fill out as many applications as you want I really need a lot of help because I want to continue this story.

Total Drama Siblings Underwater: I am working on the next chapter I promise! I hit a road block because I had 5 new chapters for this story that I saved on a flashdrive and didn't save on my laptop and of course I lose it so I'm starting from scratch and will update as soon as I can.

Brakeout: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me!

The Storm that Kills: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me

Any other fics that I didn't mention are being discontinued unless someone wants to adopt it

Thanks so much!

XOXOXOXO

The Lady of Love XOXOXO


End file.
